U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,607 discloses capacitors with a multi-layer structure that, for example, are composed of a plurality of electrode layers between which a dielectric is respectively arranged. The capacitor with multi-layer structure thereby comprises a multiple of the capacitance that attaches to an individual capacitor element composed of two electrode layers with dielectric arranged therebetween.